falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grant Clan of Lockend
The Grant Clan of Lockend are a fairly large clan that controls the entirety of Lockend Village, as well as the river mouth before it enters Loch Ness. They Hold that there be a monster there, something from before the bombs fell, and every now and then, their fishermen don't come back from the loch. The Clan primarily concerns itself with hunting the areas near by, fishing the loch, and keeping outsiders out, though they do do a lot of trading since the sit right on the A82, which leads right into Inverness. Lockend was just a small town before the war, but after the bombs fell, the Grant Clan swarmed in and began fortifying. The Grants stick mostly to themselves, but word is leaking to them from the south, something is coming, and they are testing their walls against it. Across the Loch stands the Grant Clans only enemy besides what ever resides on the Loch: the Aldourie. The Grants and the Aldourie have been in conflict for many years, ever since an Aldourie hunter killed a Grant Hunter over a dispute over land. History On December 7th, 2078, Elijah Grant, the Lord of the clan, led his people from the east, where radiation storms were causing serious illness and death. They headed inland and found Loch Ness, and after crossing at a rudimentary bridge, moved into the abandoned village of Lockend. By 2094, the clan had succeeded in renovating Lockend, and her fleet of boats, back to functioning order. 2095, first contact with the Aldourie tribe. Promises of trade and an agreement to stay out of each others fishing and hunting lands are signed. 2099, first case of a Grant fisherman going missing on the Loch, the Aldourie assure the Grants they had nothing to do with it, explaining that Nessie must have done it 2101, thinking that a member of the Grant clan was pouching Aldourie lands, and angry that the Grant man had killed his dog on accident, an Aldourie hunter brutally stabbed the Grant poacher 9 times, the last of which trapped the unique Aldourie blade into the Grants ribcage. The Body is disposed of in the lake, but it floats to Lockend. 2102, Furious at the murder of one of their clansmen, several Grants secret themselves across the loch in the dead of night, and proceed to murder the man they believe responsible, and burn one of the Aldourie smoke huts to the ground. 2150, Multiple skirmishes acure, until the leaders of both the Aldourie and the Grants decide that the fighting must stop, and that in 50 years time, hopefully long enough for old angers to subside, the Grants would host a Game. 2200, First Grant Games. After a shocking victory for the Aldourie, tempers flare and a fight ensues. Final tally, 55 wounded, 20 dead, and the Melee event is founded for the Games 2238, first contact with anyone to the North, the event goes rather well, and trade caravans begin to come south. 2265, Grant Games won by a man from Inverness, by the name of Laurence Stewart, purse is nearly 1000 iron nails. 2265 ect: Laurence Stewart found murdered on Aldourie lands, his spine broken and his throat slit, prize money never found 2266, BiC troops arrive to investigate the murder, no conclusive evidence. 2278, a barely alive man from the south stumbles into Grant lands, he tells of his village being wiped out 2280, man arrives, dressed in strange long red tunic, and offers the Grants 500 Pre War Nails for their land Grants respond by breaking his knee and sending him off The Equipment of the Grants Most of the men and women of the Grant Clan carry long, thin knives for skinning and filleting meat from the loch or the hills, and most men carry heavy chopping weapons on their hips, usually an axe or a cleaver like weapon, while women tend to carry several more smaller knives around their person. The Grants hunters carry slings as well as axes, and the clan has a very small supply of pipe rifles chambered for the British .303 round, for defence against raiders. The Games Every year, the Grant Clan hosts a series of games. All are invited, as long as they meet the entry fee's (anything that can be valued at at least 100 Iron Nails), unless they're a Aldourie, in which case the fee is triple. The Games revolve around feats of strength: Caber Tossing, log carrying, axe throwing, and shot-putting. Winner of the entire game gets the pot, which is half the entry fee as well as something more (usually something found farther south down the loch by a fisherman). Category:Groups Category:Communities